


Were You Spying On Me?

by ShannonRona



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepperony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonRona/pseuds/ShannonRona
Summary: Post IM1 - AU.  Pepperony.  Pepper brings a date back to Tony's house and finds out someone might be a little jealous... (Warning: smut included.) Written as a request on Wattpad.





	Were You Spying On Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Marvel or Disney.
> 
> Post IM1 AU - smut at the end, please skip if you don't want to read it.

It had been a nice evening. A nice night out, finally, with someone she had met at one of Tony's charity gala's downtown. One he didn't bother showing up to. But what else could be expected? He had the suits now, he didn't show up to things much anymore since Obie...well, since he became Iron Man.

Pepper had agreed to a date; dinner, in the mountains in Santa Monica. And of course, work had called and interrupted. She was taking Tony's place more times than not recently at board meetings, and they rescheduled one for first thing in the morning...and her papers were at Tony's mansion.

And so that's where they wound up. Daniel, was it? Yes, that's it. He had driven her home, but her mind was elsewhere...stuck on tomorrow morning, making work the priority again.

"It's not weird, right?" she asked, punching in her code to the front door but not hitting enter.

"A little weird," her date answered with a twist of his lips.

"I'm just picking up some papers, I have a meeting in the morning," she argued, but he shuffled his feet and looked down awkwardly anyway.

"Right. Do you need a ride back home?"

"No, thank you. My car's here," Pepper answered, then realized how bad that sounded, leaving her car at her boss's house like it was no big deal.

"Oh...right, that's...normal..." Dan answered, scratching the back of his neck with his hand, his other stuffed in his jacket pocket.

"But I had a really nice time tonight," she offered softly instead, turning back toward him. "That food was unbelievable, and the view was-"

"Gorgeous," he interrupted, dropping his hand to hers.

"-gor...yes..." Pepper agreed with a blush.

"Like you."

She opened her mouth to speak and looked at the ground quickly, then wound up taking a breath first instead. Then, "Well, that's nice of you to say..."

"Goodnight, miss Potts," he mumbled, then leaned in to place a small kiss on her lips, soft and gentle and quick.

But there was nothing there. No spark, no crazy butterflies... Just a nice kiss.

"Goodnight..." she mumbled back politely, smiling as he let her hand go and he wandered back to his car, starting the engine and driving back down Stark's driveway.

Stark. Right. She prayed he was finally sleeping on his own, though she doubted that. He'd been an insomniac since he had been rescued from Afghanistan. But if he wasn't in his room, he was usually in his garage, working on something or other. Especially at this hour.

But not tonight. When she hit enter on her code and Jarvis let her in, she nearly jumped at the sight of Stark leaning against the island counter in the kitchen, sipping a glass of scotch. That annoying amused smirk was tugging at his lips, but she tried to stay in a good mood.

"Jesus, Tony, you scared the life out of me!" she gasped when she noticed his presence.

"It's my house," he pointed out, which made her drop her shoulders in a small laugh.

"Yes, I'm very aware..."

He narrowed his eyes, taking a sip from the glass in hand. "Coming home to daddy after a date? Kinky."

Yup, leave it to Tony Stark to make things awkward. 

"I was not-" Pepper started, but then realization flowed over her. "...Were you spying on me?!"

"No," he replied simply, turning to set the glass in the sink for cleaning later. "Jarvis was spying on you."

"What?!" Pepper gasps, disgust clear on her face.

"I'm sorry, miss Potts, Mr Stark had requested-" the AI chimed in, but she didn't listen.

"You are unbelievable!"

"Me?!" Tony asked with raised eyebrows as he gestured to himself.

"Yes!" she answered easily, and then she pulled her bag over her shoulder and stood tall.

"How?!"

Frustrated, she shook her head and made for the office down the hall, Stark hot on her heels. "Oh, no, I'm not doing this right now."

"You're avoiding the question," Tony pressed, making her lose her focus and turn to face him.

He nearly ran into her as he stopped in his tracks, but he didn't step back.

"I was on a date, Tony!" she hissed through clenched teeth, now more angry than upset.

"And you look great, by the way," he offered, but she scowled at him instead. "Look," he tried, his form of apologizing. "If you didn't want me to see you kiss him, then you shouldn't have been on my doorstep, and-"

"Oh my God, you saw that?!"

Pepper's face flushed as she thought about Tony watching her kiss her date goodnight. Was he waiting up for her? Just to see what she'd do?

"You brought him home to my house!" Stark countered.

"I left my notes here for your meeting in the morning that I know you're going to ignore," she told him flatly, swallowing her anger. "And now that I have them, I'm leaving, Mr Stark."

But Tony didn't let up; he was on a rant of his own. "What, were you planning on sleeping with him here, too?"

"Excuse me?!" she snapped with another gasp, that anger flaring again.

"Cause that kiss didn't even look that good. Must be why he didn't stick around."

"Okay," Pepper started, clenching the papers in her hands. "It's one thing for you to spy on me, but it's another entirely to insult me like this in-"

"I'm not insulting you, I'm insulting him. I'm sure you're a great kisser."

Taken aback, Pepper tried to hide her blush and focused on the door, walking toward it. "Goodnight, Mr Stark."

"Are you seeing him again?" Tony asked instead, and Pepper stopped in front of him in her tracks, eyes narrowing as she glared his way.

"Why does that matter?"

"Well, I'll need to know if I'm expecting the two of you at Stark Motel next time or-" he began sarcastically, but Pepper raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"You're jealous."

He only blinked in response, not reacting in either agreement or denial. "I don't get jealous."

"You're upset I went on a date," she pressed in disbelief. "And that's why you're not asleep or downstairs, you wanted to know what would happen, so you had Jarvis keep and eye on me!"

"I did no such thing," he tried to argue, and she rolled her eyes.

"This is a new low, Tony, even for you."

And then she was pushing past him, but barely made it into his space before he countered and caught her off guard.

"Pepper," he stated simply, his hand on her arm.

She glanced at it with an annoyed glare and tugged it out of his reach. "I can't deal with this any more tonight, Tony."

"I know-"

"You have no right to be digging into my personal life like this, even if-"

"Okay."

"-I happen to swing by before going home."

"You're right."

"Okay, it invades so many levels of privacy, it's-"

But then she was cut off, the sudden warmth of Tony's mouth pressing against hers, his hands on her cheeks, holding her in place. She squeaked at the first contact, but then her heart stopped as she focused on the feel of his goatee and mustache against her delicate skin...the heat radiating from his palms against her face...the taste of scotch still strong on his lips. And something inside of her took over, letting her hands drop the papers she was looking for and grab at his shoulders instead, carefully kissing back. It was that spark, the butterflies, everything that she didn't have earlier. Damnit, she was in love with Tony Stark. Her boss. Her friend, for years. And yet she didn't realize it until now.

And then he pulled away, leaving her breathless, but kept her close.

"Yeah, I was right about the good kisser thing-" he started, but she closed her eyes and took a breath.

"Shut up, Stark," she demanded, and he didn't take long to oblige, reattaching himself to her.

Pepper felt him slip his tongue across her lower lip and she almost gasped at his touch, but didn't want to give him the satisfaction. This was Tony Stark. He knew what he was doing, or so the rumors claimed. And yes, he knew what he was doing.

Before long, she was backed up against the office desk, and she situated herself on the top of it, sitting down. Normally she wouldn't do this, but there was something so needing digging at her soul - something she'd buried down, because it was never okay to think of him like this before. And it probably still isn't. But right now, she didn't care. If he was as bland as Dan's kiss...maybe. But jealous Tony, and jealous Tony actually making her feel? She wanted more.

His hands ran down her thighs over the light material of her dress, then slipped under and pushed it up a little bit, letting his fingers roam her bare skin. She accidentally bit his lip when he caught her tongue with his, and the growl he let out should've scared her, but it didn't.

Instead, she dropped her hands to his jeans and undid the button and the zipper, tugging them down blindly, and she could feel him press his brow together in concern.

"Pep-" he breathed, breaking away from her for a second, but she quickly reeled him back in with a muffled moan.

And that's when he caved, letting his hands aggressively pull her hips toward the edge of the desk. He was already ready, wanting this for longer than she actually knew, and the desk...yeah, the desk was an added bonus. 

Pepper didn't complain when he reached further up with his hands and worked her undergarments aside, lining himself up with her. And then he pressed in, eager to keep their heated momentum, though pausing when she squeezed her eyes shut tighter with a slight moan, adjusting to him.

And then he was working her, holding her in place as he thrusted in pace. Once he got a rhythm going, he broke their kiss and buried his face in her neck, sucking on her delicate skin there while he listened to her ragged breathing in his ear. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding onto him as much as she could, her mouth agape in a semi permanent gasp as he moved with her.

"God, Tony," she breathed after a few more moments and a few harder thrusts, and then she was wrapping her legs around his waist, as much as her dress would allow.

He grunted in response to that, getting himself deeper with each push, until finally, he felt her nails dig into his back through his t shirt, and his own legs became shaky. She could tell he was about to lose himself, and so was she, and eventually, he groaned loudly into her shoulder, holding her body tight against his until he finally released and heard her gasp his name out.

And then they were still, and he awkwardly pulled himself out and refastened his jeans around his hips after letting her go.

Pepper finally cleared her throat, standing to readjust herself.

"How did you know we didn't need to..." she asked gently, noting no protection was used, and Tony merely shrugged, looking at his zipper as he toyed with it.

"Jarvis told me," he mumbled, panting still.

"Tony!" she scolded, back to normal Pepper mode.

"What? Medical records, remember?"

"Like I said, completely invasion of privacy..."


End file.
